


Awkward Meetings

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'll try to make most of them fluffy, M/M, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of really awkward first meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> Humor has never really been my strong point but I wanted to give it a shot !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.”

He won’t admit it. After almost forty minutes of walking around aimlessly, running into a bulldog with a glare more murderous than his own and being chased around by said dog before waltzing right into a wall of all things, Tobio finally decided to admit it. He was lost.

 

Tobio has been going (not by his own will) to his reliable senpais’ house for almost a week now. He had dreams of practicing volleyball all throughout his spring break but no. He just had to be in college and he just had to save his failing grade in a subject that doesn’t even matter. Should he call and ask for directions again? Oikawa-san would make fun of him but Iwaizumi-san would be sensible and actually help out. But Tobio was immature to begin with so there’s no way he’d call them up to ask for directions again.

 

He was just about to walk down the road aimlessly when he saw the orange haired boy again, skipping playfully towards his destination, right around the corner. His bright orange hair swayed with every movement as if it had a life of it’s own. He saw the boy daily ever since spring break started because of his honorable attempt to save a failing grade. Tobio made eye contact with him once and he’s pretty sure that kid is scared shitless of him.  But seeing as he had no other choice, he decided to ask him for directions, the kid did seem to be from around here.

 

Tobio started to follow him, thinking of a way to maybe not scare him too much. What if he starts crying? Kids tend to do that around him, high schools included and Tobio cannot deal with that. The kid looked like he was a first year, or maybe a second year high schooler? Okay, he really needs to get it together and just ask the damn thing. How hard can it be to just ask for directions?

 

Very, he figured out later as he sat on a bench in a park, with a cold wet handkerchief over his eyes, waiting for the kid to come back with water. Tobio’s eyes felt like they were on fire and he was going to absolutely murder that bastard.

“Hey, how’s your eyes?” The orange haired kid asked, plopping down on the bench next to him.

Tobio lifted the cool handkerchief from his eyes to glare at him with his new bloodshot eyes, “Directions I just wanted to ask for fucking directions and you PEPPER SPRAYED ME IN THE EYE”

“Hey in my defense I thought you were a stalker!”

“WHAT THE FUCK THE LAST PERSON I WOULD STALK IS A DUMBASS HIGHSCHOOLER WHO THINKS DYING THEIR HAIR ORANGE IS CUTE and give me that” Tobio snatched the water bottle from him and stared to gulp it down quickly.

“Okay first of all, my hair color is natural and I’m in college thank you very much. And just to be clear, it’s not me who hangs around this place like a creep, wandering the streets like an old pervert”

“DIRECTIONS I JUST WANTED DIRECTIONS”

“Sure you did”

“I did”

“How was I supposed to know?! You were lurking around for the past couple of days and glaring at me!”

“Mind you, that’s the face I was born with”

“But then after I well-“

“After you assaulted my eyes?”

“Yeah and you fell on your ass and started screaming like a baby, I realized my mistake so”

 

He learned a valuable lesson today. Never trust orange haired goofy looking kids ever again and maybe sacrificing your pride and calling your senpais for directions is always a better choice.

The kid fidgeted in his seat for a while before muttering an almost inaudible ‘I’m sorry’ to him. Tobio would glare at him for longer his eyes didn’t feel like they were barbecued. He decided to sigh and settle back down comfortably (as comfortable as he could, given the situation) only to realize what the idiot just said.

 

“WAIT YOU’RE IN COLLEGE?!”

“Uh rude. I just said so. I may not look like it but I’m turning 21 soon”

Well he now officially knows not to trust orange haired goofy idiots. Tobio himself turned 20 a couple of months back so that would make this bastard older than him wouldn’t it?

“What’s your name? You wanted directions right? Since I uhh with the eye thing and all, I could help”

“I’D RATHER DIE THAN TAKE YOUR ADVICE”

“HEY YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE”

He gave up and decided to accept his help. It was embarrassing to be a grown ass man and hold someone’s hand as they lead you to your destination but Tobio really needs to stop being so picky. With his other hand, he held the cool handkerchief to his eyes, the only pleasing matter at this point.

“You didn’t answer my question though”

“Huh?”

“I asked your name”

Tobio cleared his throat before answering, “It’s rude to ask someone’s name without introducing yourself first”

The redhead giggled and answered, “I’m Hinata Shouyou and you are?”

“Kageyama Tobio” He felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of more giggles and wow he really regrets being bad with directions.

 

“So Kageyama, I haven’t seen you here before, are you new here?”

And that, is how it all began. He didn’t know at that time that this ridiculous person is the one he’d end up caring for most in the world, but that’s life for you. You really don’t know what’s waiting for you around the corner and for Tobio, it was an idiot with pepper spray.


	2. Meatbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello we are fighting over the last item left and NO I REACHED FOR IT FIRST I WILL FIGHT YOU"

Shouyou ate. He ate a lot. Not just ‘a lot for someone his size’ but a lot in general which was impressive because of his size, or maybe disgusting in Tsukishima’s words. But that’s just the thing. He ate a lot. Which meant he knew places to get food, a lot of them. He wasn’t smart, at least not academically, but he sure as hell could list fifty places to get delicious meatbuns in alphabetical order within a 3 km radius.

Needless to say that Shouyou had quite amazing adventures every time he tried out a new place for meatbuns. He met lovely people, made friends, tried out crazy types of food but always, always returned to his favorite place to his favorite food. So one can only imagine how devastated he felt when he was banned from said convenience store.

It all started after a rough, tiring practice session. Shouyou was on his way to get some meatbuns. It was all a familiar occurrence, until he was about to reach for the last meatbun in the store. Even that would’ve been fine except there was another guy who also reached out in an attempt to claim the same thing. 

Now, Shouyou himself thinks he’s a pretty nice guy, but absolutely nothing can make him be considerate when it comes to meatbuns.  
“I’m sorry but this is mine” He didn’t even bother to look at the guy before attempting to grab the meat bun. But it was snatched away from him in a second.  
“Don’t be stupid” Were the only words that came out of the tall dark haired teen, accompanied by a murderous glare.

Shouyou had a rough day that day, but some cocky guy stealing his meatbun was the last straw. He didn’t even register what he was doing until he charged right into the angry looking teenager to give him a piece of his mind.

“Give me back my meatbun!”  
“It doesn’t have your fucking name on it”  
“Well I saw it first!”  
“I reached it first!”  
“What’s your fucking problem?!”  
“WHAT’S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!”

Shouyou didn’t really have the time to think that maybe this guy also had a bad day, maybe he could be considerate once about food. He didn’t have time to think about that because he was too busy arguing him in the middle of a convenience store. But even that didn’t last after “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING DICK ABOUT IT” because they were kicked out and banned from the store, for life.

And that is how Shouyou ended up being treated to a new kind of meatbun from a new kind of store by a guy he just met. Granted it had something to do with the fact that he started crying in the middle of the street and yelling about how it’s ‘all his fault’.  
“Thanks for the meatbun uhh-“  
“Kageyama” The teen introduced himself while eating away at his meatbun.  
“Thanks Kageyama! Even though it was your fault in the first place”  
“Was not”  
“Was too”  
“Was not’  
“Was too”

He was banned from his favorite store, but it wasn’t that bad because he just discovered a new favorite place for getting meatbuns.


	3. On a certain rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.”

Meeting Hinata was a miracle in itself, but the way they had met was anything but awkward. It was sort of cliché in a way, he thinks, they did meet in the pouring rain after all. It would’ve been perfect too if Hinata wasn’t a fucking klutz. But if anyone ever asked how they met, then well-

It all happened on a rainy day. It was no secret that it was going to rain and no idiot in their right mind could possibly forget to bring their umbrella with the dark grey clouds hanging over their heads. But of course, Tobio himself was that very idiot, though in his defense his mind was occupied by the new member that would be joining the volleyball team.

So now, he stands clueless under the school shade, wondering how he can go back home without getting wet in this ridiculous downpour. It wasn’t raining in the morning but he should’ve known, after all, the light rumblings and sad looking clouds were clue enough. He sighed; afternoon volleyball practice was cancelled too. How the hell will he get back home? He refuses to get wet in the rain.

He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, the new spiker he was planning to terrorize wasn’t there during morning practice but promised to come to afternoon practice from what he heard. Tobio also screwed up the math test that he cannot bring himself to care about, and he also dropped his milk today because some asshole was running down the hall. And worst of all, afternoon practice was cancelled. Could his day possibly get any worse?

When Tobio asked this, it was simply a rhetorical question. It was most certainly not a challenge to the universe.

“Hah, did you not bring an umbrella?”

Tobio turned to glare at the source of the voice to find a cheeky looking boy with strikingly bright orange hair. The boy immediately backed down because of his death glare or at least that’s what Tobio thought until the boy decided to open his mouth yet again.

“You don’t have to be so salty about it, here we can even share!” He held out his umbrella and flashed a grin too bright for a weather so dull and gloomy. Was the sound of raindrops always this calming? He wondered while staring at the bright eyed boy.

“So? You coming? How far is your house?”

Tobio jolted out of his trance and realized he was supposed to give an answer. Was he going? He didn’t know, but he knew where his house was, “It’s just a couple blocks away from here”

“Oh okay that’s settled then, now as soon as I can ope- hrrgg” The shorter seemed to have some trouble opening the umbrella? Maybe it was jammed.

Tobio made a lot of mistakes in his life but his next mistake was by far the most painful one.

He stepped forward, going out of his way to help the stupid person who was dumb enough to help him out. But he should’ve known better.

“This horrible umbrella won’t extend- OH SHIT! OH MY GOD!”

“YOU FUCKI-“

“I’M SORRY I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO HIT YOU IN THE CROTCH”

That’s what Tobio vaguely remembers hearing, while he was down on the ground, clutching said painful area, screaming out the most obscene words he didn’t even realize he knew.

__________

“I never asked before but how did you guys meet?”

“uhh well I didn’t bring my umbrella and-“

“Aww and Hinata-kun was your saving grace who offered to share his umbrella and you two fell in love under the pitter patter of the rain? That’s so cliché ahah! So romantic!”

“Sure”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> ~~LET ME LOVE YOU~~


End file.
